1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a document processing apparatus and method for processing a document, and more particularly, to a document processing apparatus capable of generating a key index from a scanned document, and method for processing a document using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are devices for generating, printing, receiving, and transmitting image data. Examples of the image forming apparatus are printers, scanners, copiers, facsimile machines, and multifunction peripherals incorporating the aforementioned devices.
If a user requests that an image forming apparatus storing a scanned document display the stored document, the stored document can be displayed on a display window of the image forming apparatus. In this case, the user can look for a desired document using file names or thumbnail images that are displayed on the display window of the image forming apparatus.
However, file names are generally expressed in an array of numbers including dates or times, or an array of sequential numbers, so it is difficult for the user to find the desired document. In addition, even when using thumbnail images, it is not easy for the user to find the desired document due to restrictions of the size or resolution of the display window. Therefore, there is a need for methods for the user to look for a desired document more easily and conveniently.